epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Ludwig van Beethoven
Ludwig van Beethoven battled Justin Bieber in Justin Bieber vs Beethoven. He also made two cameo appearances in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD and one in Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. He was portrayed by Nice Peter on all occasions. Information on the rapper Ludwig van Beethoven was baptized on December 17, 1770. He was a famous German pianist and composer. He is often recognized as one of the greatest composers of all time despite being deaf, and eventually insane. Although he was deaf, he was still able to make music by using the vibrations of the notes to his advantage. Some of his most famous songs include his "Fifth Symphony", "Ninth Symphony", which also includes the "Ode to Joy", and "Für Elise". He died after a prolonged liver illness on March 26, 1827. Information on the cameos Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD: Beethoven appears during Lloyd's first verse, after he says the line, "You should start leaving. Look, your hairline's already retreating!", as well as during Peter's second verse, when Peter says, "You've got as much music talent as Chuck fucking Norris!" Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted: Beethoven appears as a cameo at the end of Bill & Ted's first verse, with Joan of Arc, Genghis Khan, and Abe Lincoln. In Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure, Beethoven, along with Joan, Khan, Lincoln, and other famous historical figures were summarily abducted for the duo's report. ERBoH Bio Born in December in freezing cold Germany in 1770, named after my grandfather who he himself was a musician, against all odds, I was born for greatness. At 20 I traveled to Vienna to study with Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. We never met. Then my mother died and my father started drinking himself to death. I was forced to return home and care for my two brothers. All the while I continued to play and teach piano, dedicating myself to my art. Soon, I began composing music, symphonies, ballets, concertos! I had many health problems, including abdominal pain, and bipolar disorder. Then, I went deaf. I refused to let any of it stop me! The music is too strong! Without hearing I went on to create some of the most beautiful pieces of music ever known to man, filled with sadness and fiery!! Music that inspired the world!! Unfortunately, I also happen to have the same name as a giant, stupid, slobbering St. Bernard dog in a ridiculous children's movie. It is infuriating. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Sit down, son, and let me give you a music lesson! Ask Bach: I've got more cock than Smith and Wesson! Never say never? You'll never be forgetting! I've crafted masterpieces that will last throughout the ages! Your music gets you bitches on your Facebook pages! I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! My name is Beethoven, mother fucker! Maybe you've heard of me! Not the Saint Bernard version; I'm the real O.G.! You wanna trade blows? You can't even hit puberty! 'Verse 2:' I would smack you, but in Germany, we don't hit little girls, And I'm glad I'm deaf, so I can't hear that piece of shit, "My World"! There's a crowd of millions waiting to hear my symphonies! You wanna be a little white Usher? Here, show them to their seats! Trivia *Beethoven has the highest percentage of winning votes on the official Epic Rap Battles of History Website. *He is the first cameo to be portrayed by Nice Peter. *Even though Beethoven appeared at the end of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD in the previews for Season 2, he never made an appearance in the season. *Nice Peter did an episode of the Monday Show partly as Beethoven because the viewers requested it, but felt as if the character was too bitter, so he only saved a few clips from the original footage he taped. *Beethoven was originally Nice Peter's favorite character to portray. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 1 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Justin Bieber vs Beethoven Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Category:Nice Peter